forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minsc
Minsc is a kind-hearted but rather addled warrior known for his habit of talking to a hamster. He believes that the animal, called Boo, is a Miniature Giant Space Hamster, but no-one else ever sees any evidence of this. The Novel In the novelization of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Minsc is encountered in Irenicus's dungeon (for unknown reasons) and escapes it along with Abdel Adrian. He has red hair and does not play a significant role in the rest of the story. The Games Minsc appears in all the games in the Baldur's Gate series. He's first encountered in Nashkel in Baldur's Gate, where he is looking for heroes to help him save his charge Dynaheir who has been captured by gnolls. The pair of them have both left their homeland of Rashemen to perform their respective rites of passage, he acting as her bodyguard and she as his "witch". It is up to the player to decide what to do about this quest, but it's possible to rescue Dynaheir and recruit both characters in one's party. Refusal to help will result in Minsc's attacking, as he is somewhat unstable. ]] In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Minsc and Dynaheir are assumed to have been part of the player character's party (along with Imoen, Jaheira and Khalid), and at the beginning Minsc is found trapped in the same dungeon as the protagonist. He's distraught over the loss of Dynaheir who has been murdered in front of his eyes, also meaning that he has failed in his dajemma (a ritual journey to manhood). Depending on player choices, it is possible that Minsc will later adopt as his "new witch" Aerie, another playable character in the game. Finally, it's possible to play Minsc in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal either by summoning him magically or simply continuing the game with an old party that includes him. Minsc is very capable physically but mentally much more limited. Besides talking to the hamster Boo, whom he believes to be a miniature giant space hamster, he has a very simplistic view of the world, and he's often quick to decide someone is evil and should be attacked. Fortunately he's also kind by nature and determined to be a hero. It is mentioned several times that he has suffered significant head trauma; it's not known what his mental capacities were before that, but he mentions it as the time he befriended Boo. He's somewhat unstable and prone to flying into a rage, in game terms also at will; he has a special ability that resembles a barbarian's or berserker's rage. He will also react violently to his witch being threatened. In appearance Minsc is a large human with a tattooed, bald head. He is neutral good in the first game and chaotic good in the second; his ranger's favored enemy is first gnolls and later vampires. Quotes "Minsc will lead with blade and boot! Boo will take care of the details." "The bigger they are, the harder I hit!" "Jump on my sword while you can evil, I won't be as gentle!" "Ooo, squirrels, Boo! I know I saw them! Quick, throw nuts!" "Fear not! I will inspire you all by charging blindly on!" "Go for the eyes Boo, GO FOR THE EYES!! RrraaaAAGHGHH!!!" "Boo must have his exercise, lest he bite us all in hard to reach places" "Magic is good, but now Minsc leads. SWORDS FOR EVERYONE!" Appearances * Baldur's Gate computer game * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn computer game * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn novelization * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal computer game Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Rashemen Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Rangers Category:Baldur's Gate computer game Category:Baldur's Gate II computer game